All Mine, All Yours
by rjwritergirl
Summary: A one chapter AU piece. I was prompted with what might have happened if Bates had followed Anna down to the kitchen the night of the concert. Only one chapter.


**_This is an AU one chapter piece I wrote when I wondered what might have happened if Bates had followed Anna downstairs the night of the concert._**

* * *

John could hear Dame Nellie begin to sing but his mind was on the empty seat next to him. Heaving a silent sigh, he stood and made his way out of the hall. He needed to apologize to Anna, he shouldn't have snapped at her like he had earlier.

He noticed Green getting up as well and he hurried to catch up with the man. "Hold the door!" he called when Green started down the servant's stairs before him. Green turned then, his eyes widening.

"Thank you," John said, he stepped past Green and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. He knew where the first aide kit was and knew Anna would have grabbed it. True enough she was in the kitchen, preparing a powder. "Anna." She turned as she heard his voice.

"I thought I told you that you didn't have to come down here." But she was smiling as she said it.

"Can't I worry about my beautiful wife?" John asked, he hung his cane on the middle table and stepped towards Anna.

"It's just a headache, I'm sure it will be gone soon." Anna drank the water and made a face as she tasted the powder. He stepped closer to her, and took her empty hand.

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier." John said quietly. He lowered his voice and took Anna's other hand when she put her glass down. "Even if I was worried about Green's actions towards you, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

Anna smiled at him and moved closer to her husband. "You think my head would be turned?" John flushed and Anna let go of his hands and went up on her tiptoes to whisper to him. "You have nothing to worry about..." She started, then looked around and lowered her voice. "But when we're at home, I'll be happy to show you just how little you have to worry about." John moved his head to kiss her but was interrupted by Green's voice.

"Couldn't stand to listen to that old bat scream any more?"

Anna tried to pull away, but John placed a hand on the small of her back, keeping her close to him. "Actually I think Dame Nellie has a beautiful voice." Anna told the visiting valet.

"Yes, I think she is quite good." John lied. He actually did not like the music, but he wasn't about to let Green know they agreed on something.

"If you both liked it so much, I'm surprised your both down here." Green said, he moved to get some water and John moved to give him more room.

He kept Anna close as she spoke again. "I had a headache, needed a powder."

"I wanted to talk with Anna, privately." John tried not to sound too frustrated, it would not to do lose his temper. He locked eyes with the man and Green swallowed nervously.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." He got some water and left the kitchen.

When Green had left the kitchen, Anna gave John a look. "John Bates, I am not a tree, you are not a dog, you don't need to mark me."

"What?" John forced innocence into his tone.

Anna looked at his hand, it was still on the small of her back, keeping her close to him. "If anyone else had walked in, you would have let go of me."

"He's flirted with you and gone after you since the moment he stepped foot in here." John said. "I know you wouldn't step out Anna. I have no worries about that, I just wanted to make sure that he knew I was watching him."

"John..." Somehow she managed to sound both annoyed with him and like she'd never loved him more at the same time. "It is entirely frustrating, how much I love you."

"Frustrating?"

Anna giggled, "Because you're the most exasperating man I've ever met, I should be frustrated at you for being so..."

"Protective?"

"You're acting like Tarzan, I'm not Jane."

"But he's the Ape." John insisted quietly.

"John Bates, be polite, he's leaving tomorrow."

"I'll be polite." John promised. "As long as I get a kiss."

Anna smiled at him, "I should tell you no, to teach you a lesson." But she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. It was long but gentle, they didn't feel the need to rush or deepen it. It was as John was preparing to pull away and tell Anna they should go to the servant's hall or back upstairs that they heard a throat clearing. John's hands balled into fists as he heard it. Couldn't Green just leave them alone? In response he quickly cupped Anna's face with one hand and deepened the kiss, only jerking away from Anna when he heard Mrs. Hughes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bates, I think those kinds of activities should be saved for your cottage."

"Mrs. Hughes." Both and John and Anna refused to look at each other or the head house keeper. "It's my fault," John quickly started, but Mrs. Hughes interrupted him.

"I'll forget I saw anything just this once."

"Thank you." They left the kitchen blushing as they walked down the hall.

"Can I have another kiss?" John's voice was low in her ear as they prepared to separate at the servants staircase.

Anna couldn't help the laugh and she lightly touched John's arm. "We'll get into trouble." She winked at him and then turned to go into the servant's hall.

The rest of the night passed quickly, and soon Anna was waiting for John to come down from dressing Lord Grantham for the evening.

"You actually liked the concert?" Green was waiting for Lord Gillingham to ring.

"Yes," Anna said, "She has a beautiful voice and the songs she sang were about lovers."

"You like being reminded of what you're missing?"

"What?" The comment surprised Anna and she turned to face Green. He was staring at her, it unnerved her. "I'm not missing anything."

"You're not telling me that that old cripple makes you happy." Green stated flatly.

Anna bristled at the accusation. "He makes me very happy."

"Well, this _old cripple_ is happy to hear that love." Both Anna and Green turned as they heard John's voice from the doorway.

Anna pushed her chair back and stood. "Let's go, John." She walked around the table and John moved to the side to let Anna by. "I'll go get our coats."

John stepped forward and lowered his voice. "I may have a bum leg, but I'm not crippled in the ways that count. Leave my wife alone." Without waiting to see what Green's response was, he turned and walked down the hall to where Anna was getting her coat on. He helped her with her coat and then smiled as she turned to him. "Let's go home love."

They left the Abbey, threading their fingers together as they walked.

Anna could feel John's bad mood radiating off of him as they walked home. "I'm surprised you didn't stake your claim in the servant's hall."

"Oh, I did." John said, Anna glanced at him as they walked. "After you walked by me, I told Green to leave you alone."

"I'll give him a wide berth tomorrow, I didn't like how he was looking at me." Anna said, she slipped her hand into John's.

"You have no need to worry, John. I only see you."

"I know you do Anna, but-" He broke off, still frustrated.

"What?"

"Something about him..." John broke off again.

Anna stopped him and turned to him, "What is it?"

"My gut hates him." John finally said. "I don't feel right about him, it's not that he's attracted to you, it's that..." he broke off a third time and began walking again.

"Nothing will happen." Anna said. "Nothing happened."

"He was about to offer his services." John's tone was dark.

"And I would have said no." Anna said, "You keep me very happy." she stepped forward so she could look John in the eye.

"You're mine." It came out as a near growl. Anna fought the urge to smile, so that's what this was about. He didn't like someone coming along and expressing interest in something of his.

"All yours." Anna told him, they were nearly home now and she got her key out. John let her enter the cottage before him.

As soon as the door was closed though, John pinned her to the door, kissing her, almost hungrily.

Anna could feel her body responding to his touch and arched into it. She could feel John's hands working on her skirt and she began to unbutton his vest. She could tell he needed it, for them to make love. When he pulled back, she spoke one word. "Bedroom."

In response, John pulled her towards the bedroom.

* * *

Anna could feel John stroking her hair as they came down from their high. Finally, between breaths, John spoke. She could feel and hear the tremble in his voice. "You're mine." He repeated his previous statement. "All mine."

Anna smiled and brushed his hair out of his face. "All yours, only yours."

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
